


Family Working with a Toon

by MozartKing



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alcohol/Smoking, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: What if Eddie Valiant didn't just have a brother, but had a wife and daughter?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Meeting with R.K. Maroon

On the set of R.K. Maroon, Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman just finished 23 takes that Roger messed up on, due to him not making stars come out of his head but baby birds. The director was done with him and stormed off.

“Please oh, I can give ya stars just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time!” begged Roger, pulling the director’s jacket. “Roger you had 23 times already!” said the director heading in his office

“I can take it don’t worry about me!” “I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about the refrigerator!” Roger grabbed a pan and started banging himself but instead of stars, he made bells and other things “Look, look!” screamed Roger going in the office. In the corner, Eddie and his daughter Shirley stood there. “PFF, Toons” said Eddie. “Come on pop, at least it was funny till he messed up on the damn stars” said Shirley. Eddie huffed but just by his expression, Shirley knew he wasn’t laughing. Unlike her father, Shirley didn’t mind Toons, she really didn’t see an issue towards them and many of the Toons didn’t mind her. “Yeah well, at least you find it funny, I don’t see the damn point on laughing at a bunch of knives going through your body and drinking chili” said Eddie taking another drink. “That’s because you always drink it and not save it for big bucks pop” said Shirley looking. Eddie knew his daughter hated to see him drink, and that’s what he loved about his daughter. She didn’t like the taste of liquor and Eddie thanked the lord she didn’t end up like a drunk.

They went inside to discuss business with R.K. Maroon which Shirley didn’t particularly like. “Mr. Maroon, the Valiants are here too” Maroon interrupted with his hand, “he’ll be right with you”. Shirley stood in the back so she wouldn’t say anything that would get them kicked out, “no no no, wait until he gets to his feet then hit him with a blow horn!” yelled Maroon. “How much do you know about show business Mr. Valiant?” asked Maroon to Eddie who didn’t want to be there. “Only there’s no business like it, no business I know” said Eddie. “What about you Shirley, how much you know about business I work with?” Shirley smirked, “like nothing that gets you nowhere until you make your bucks pay for it” said Shirley taking her white gloves off.

“Yeah, no business anymore expensive, over budget with the last Herman cartoon, you saw the rabbit blowing his lines, you know why?” asked Maroon. “One too many refrigerators dropped on his head?” asked Eddie, “Nay he’s a Toon you can drop whatever you want on his head, he’ll shake it off. But it’ll break his heart just like you and me,” he handed papers to Eddie. Shirley came over more impressed and looked at the paper with wide eyes, “Seen cooing over Colomari with Noramare with not show sugar daddy who’s Jessica Rabbit, wife of Maroon star Roger Rabbit, what’s this have to do with us?” asked Shirley “You’re the private detectives you figure it out” said Maroon “look, we don’t have time for this,” said Eddie trying to not bring his daughter into something. His daughter got suspicious of what Maroon was cooking up but stayed out of it.

“Look guys, the rabbit thinks he’s Betty Crocker. I want you to follow her, get me a couple of nice juicy pictures” “forget we ain’t going into Toon Town” said Eddie, “yoah fella who said you need to head to ToonTown, every Joe loves ToonTown. Even your daughter loves it.” said Maroon “Get another Joe, cause we aren’t those types of Joes for ya” said Shirley. She didn’t like the idea of her and her father going to a place and peeping on Jessica Rabbit. “What about your daughter, she has the guts that you can’t pull off. Maybe have her pull a few strings from the fur of a sugar daddy. That will get the papers rolling” said Maroon. Eddie didn’t like the way he spate out his daughter, and Shirley didn’t like the way Maroon called her a fur pulling girl. “Don’t put my daughter into this, what does she look like to you, a damn slute for the rocks?” said an angered Eddie.

Maroon shrugged, “have a seat, the rabbit’s line sings called the Income Club, Toon reviewed, strictly humans only. Okay, so what do you think?” asked Maroon. Eddie didn’t take notice, Shirley knew her father was thinking of the strong stuff which made her get up and want to stop him. “Well?” “the jobs gonna cost ya a hundred bucks, half and half for me and my daughter” said Eddie “A hundred bucks, that’s ridiculous!” yelled Maroon getting up, “want to put more down for calling my daughter out like that?” said Eddie looking at his daughter smirking “Alright alright, my apologies Valiant, and too your daughter. Have a drink Eddie” “don’t mind if I do.”

Shirley looked at the time, she watched her father look out the window where he could see guys hauling wooden crates with Toons, then the crate fell making a Toon band play and form out and run. He looked at Maroon and his daughter shaking his head, he looked out the window and to his surprise he yelled hiding under the desk with his daughter going up and laughing “Kind of jumpy aren’t ya pop?” said a snickering Shirley helping him up, “it’s just Dumbo” said Maroon. “I know who it is,” said an angered Eddie. “I got him a loan from Disney and half of the cast of Fantasia. The best part is, they work for peanuts” said Maroon throwing peanuts out for Dumbo too catch and fly away. “Well we don’t work for peanuts, where’s the other fifty?” asked Eddie. “Let’s hold the other fifty until you and your daughter finish the job” 

“You’ve been hanging around rabbits to long haven’t ya, Mr. Maroon?” said Shirley. They went outside, “I don’t know about this pop, this job seems a bit suspicious in my book. We both know Maroon and his ways” said Shirley “I know Shirley, I don’t like the idea either, but it’ll pay us some good” said Eddie. “Come on pop, your talking to your one and only daughter, what make you think I’ll get into trouble?” questioned Shirley. “Cause every damn time we talk or go near ToonTown, you want to hang around or get smarts with someone” said Eddie cocking a brow. They made it to the trolley, “what do I look like a bank?” said the man closing the doors. They saw some boys sit and both got on the back, “wait for me!” yelled one of the boys, Eddie helped him up, “hey Mr. ain’t you and your kid got a car!?” asked one of the teens “Who needs a car in this part of the streets honey, we got the best transportation system in the world” said Shirley. They made it to the bar, and got off, “see ya later!” said the boys, “hope to catch you again sweetheart!” said the teen, Shirley smiled and they headed inside.

They sat at the bar, both Eddie and Shirley looked at Earl. Shirley was always worried for the old bastard and Eddie shook his head, she took off her gloves and sat down “what’s with Earl?” asked Eddie. One of the men wrote on a small board, “laid off?” questioned Eddie, Shirley looked “a new outfit bought the Red Car, something company called CloverLeaf” said a vetran “They can’t do that to old Earl, he’s been doing the Trolley before those pushers could put out the sign in front of this place,” said an angered Shirley, “agree with ya Shirley, but put the guy on two weeks notice,” said the vetran walking off. Both sat, “poor bastard” said Shirley. Eddie got a drink “oh well, here's to the pencil pushers bet they all get lead poisoning,” said Eddie.

Before he could drink Dolores put her palm over it, glaring at Eddie. Shirley simply smiled knowing what she wanted, “tomorrow’s Friday Eddie, you know what happens here on Friday?” asked Dolores. “Fish special?” asked Eddie, Shirley shook her head “my boss checks it in Eddie, I’m gonna lose my job” “Hold your glasses Dolores, you’ll drop the tray” said Shirley holding up a check, she smiled but it dropped “fifty bucks, where's the rest.” Shirley looked at her father, “ask my pop not me, spent it on some flabby bastard by the name Maroon making us lose half the fifty until we finish the job.” Eddie glared at her “at least your daughter got the bright head from her mom,” said Dolores. They started arguing about a camera and making a deal about the money, “any film in there?” asked Eddie. “Should be, had the role backed up from our time on the beach, that was a long time ago.” said Dolores, “Yeah, that was a long time ago,you were a little girl back then in your princess bathing suit Shirley, and you Dolores in that skin tight suit. We should go again, for old time sakes” said Eddie smiling at Shirley embarrassed

“Sure pop sure.” She looked at the check, “R.K. Maroon, as in Maroon Cartoons?” questioned Dolorese. “Maroon Cartoons” said Angelo putting his stuff down and started to pop a spot between Eddie and Shirley. Eddie hated Angelo and Shirley didn’t like both his smell from his sweat and his teeth “who’s your client Mr. Detective. Mr. Oz, Chile Willy?” asked Angelo to Eddie  
“What do you want to drink?” asked Dolorese, “so what happened, somebody kidnap Dinky Doodle?” asked Angelo, “cut it out Angelo huh” said Shirley trying not to stir trouble knowing her father will start a bashing

“Well hey there Shirley, I didn’t see ya there. Hey listen, how about you and me a bar and a few drinks. What do you say?” asked Angelo putting an arm around her shoulder. She looked, “you get this dress dirty from your sweat then you’ll have a bar and drink up your ass” said Shirley. Eddie was growing pissed by the way he touched her, “how come you got these looks, can’t be from your father’s choice, now huh?” said a snickering Angelo. He kept on laughing, till Shirley kicked his seat making him fall and Eddie grabbing his neck, “get this straight hair ball, we don’t work for Toons nor you touch my little girl” said Eddie. Shirley grabbed the egg and shoved it in his mouth. Both left the bar, “So what’s there problem?” asked Angelo, “a Toon killed his brother and wife, dropped a piano on there head,” said a saddened Dolorese. Angelo looked “oh shit, so it’s true then,” said Angelo.

Eddie and Shirley got back to the apartment, Eddie looked “that’s the kind of man you better not marry” said Eddie. Shirley chuckled “pop, I may be a woman, but not a stupid one” said Shirley.


	2. The Night Club and New Information

Eddie and Shirley made it to the club that Maroon gave them, they stopped at the door. “Got the password?” asked a Toon gorilla, “Walt sent me” said Eddie. He opened the door and Eddie looked at his daughter who smirked and shook her head, “nice monkey suit” said Eddie. “What this?” said the gorilla warning him, “how’s the family Congo?”

“You know I talk to you Shirley, but keep that blocker of a daddy away. Or he ain’t coming back here again. Got it?” said the Toon that Shirkey called Congo. She nodded and grabbed her father, “don’t think he’ll want to come back,” said Shirley. They got in the door and not to their surprise, Donald Duck and Daffy were playing the piano and complaining about who’s better, “hey cut it!” yelled Donald “anybody understand what this duck is saying?” asked Daffy. Many humans were laughing with an octopus ripping up a dollar and serving drinks. Shirley looked, “still surprised you wanted to take the job,” said Shirley. “Yeah well, we need the money anyway”

Both stepped down, “this is the last time I work with someone with a speech impediment!” yelled Daffy, “oh yay!” yelled Donald taking hold of Daffy and slamming him into the piano “this means war” said a faint Daffy. As they looked, a man splashed his pen ink onto Eddie’s shirt, “what you think that’s funny?” asked an angered Eddie, “Oh it’s a panic,” said the man, “you won’t think it’s funny when I stick that pen up your nose” hissed Eddie. “Now calm down son, look the stains gone it’s disappearing ink no hard feelings. Look I’m” “We know who you are, Marvin ACME the man who owns ToonTown” said Shirley. “Oh please just call me ACME, miss?” asked ACME shaking her hand. “Just call me Shirley”

“And you sir, put her there pal” said ACME. He shook his hand but got shocked, “the hand buzzer, still our biggest seller” said a laughing ACME. Eddie rolled his eyes, “miss Shirley, oh please have a seat next to Marvin ACME. You seem like the Toon lover yourself” “I am ACME, but my old man isn’t a class act with them” said Shirley looking. “Well just have a seat here, let me buy you a drink” said ACME getting the waiter. “I don’t drink, but thank you.” Eddie sat down and looked at his daughter, who was laughing and talking to ACME, “go general ice, AND I MEAN ICE!” yelled Eddie to one of the penguins from Mary Poppins. Daffy and Donald kept fighting, Donald kept slamming him into a damn piano and Daffy twirled him in one. When it was almost over, Donald came out slowly with a canon making Eddie nervous and his daughter looked with wide eyes. He blew it causing Eddie to bounce up and Shirley laughing, “you know, those ducks are funny they never get to finish the act!” yelled a laughing ACME. Shirley shook his palm again and he handed her a hand buzzer. “Thank’s” said Eddie, he lifted some rocks out of the drink and licked his fingers “Toons”

“So how was your date with Marvin ACME?” asked Eddie nudging Shirley, “funny, but bad with drinks. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut when drinking” said Shirley, he smiled. “Cigar cigarettes? Eddie Valiant”

“Betty?” asked Eddie looking at a black and white Toon named Betty Boop, “long time no see” said Betty winking. Shirley looked surprised at her father smiling at a Toon for the first time in years. “What are you doing here?” “it’s been kind of slow since cartoons went to color, but I still got it Eddie. Boop boop be doo. BOOP.” Eddie smiled, “yeah, you still got it” The lights started to dim and Eddie looked, “what’s with him?” questioned Shirley to Betty, “Mr. ACME never misses a night when Jessica performs” said Betty. “Got a thing with rabbits” said Eddie, Shirley rolled her eyes.

“You had plenty of money in 1922” said a female Toon revealing her leg. She revealed herself, and to their surprise she wasn’t a rabbit at all but a sexy female Toon in a pink dress. Eddie had eyes like an owl and Shirley swallowed at how beautiful of a Toon she was. “You let other women make a fool of you. Why don’t you do right, like some other men do” sang Jessica seducing the men. “She’s married to Roger Rabbit?” asked Eddie with his jaw wide open, “yeah, what lucky one” said Betty closing his jaw and walking away. “Get out of here, get me some money too. You’re sittin down wonderin what it’s all about. If you ain’t got no money they will put you out. Why don’t you do right like some other men do? Get out of here, get me some money too. If you had prepared twenty years ago, you wouldn’t be wanderin now from door to door. Why don’t you do right like some other men do?”

She walked down to Marvin ACME and grabbed his hanky and rubbing it on his head making him sniff it after, “get out of here, get me some money too.” She went to Shirley and took her cheek and rubbed her thumb on it, and finally getting to Eddie. “Get out of here, get me some money too” he wanted to kiss her but Jessica put his hat on his face. “Why don’t you do right, like some other men” she grabbed his tie making him have wide eyes “Do.” Shirley looked at her father and it made her angry. She remembers her mother and it made her want to slap him for forgetting the promise he made that he wouldn’t fall for anyone else. She walked back on the stage and it closed with applauding making Eddie go back down. He looked at his daughter, they saw ACME “Shirley, you alright?” asked a concerned Eddie. “Pop, you said you wouldn’t fall for another woman” “What? why the hell would you think I would fall for another.” He stopped when he realized, “sweetheart that was just something I” “shut it pop, mom was the only thing you said you would love.” Eddie saw how upset she was, “I swear on your mother’s soul and grave I will never fall for anyone else, but here” “then what the hell was that I just saw?” said Shirley pointing to the stage and walking off.

“Who is it?” asked Jessica on the other side of a door, “Jessica dear have no fear your Marvin is here” said ACME going inside. In the dark Eddie and Shirley looked, Eddie felt a large pat on his back, “what do you think your doing chumps?!” “who the hell you calling chumps, chimp” said Eddie making Congo grab him and throw him at the garbage pails. “And don’t bring your daddy’s peeping face around here again got it Shirley!” yelled Congo to her. Congo didn’t think she deserved to be thrown but didn’t like peeping on Jessica. She helped him up and they went to the window, Shirley watched her father take pictures and wondering what was going on. They heard how Jessica didn’t want to play tonight because of a lousy headache and how ACME is upset that she promised, “paddy cake, paddy cake” “Oh.” Eddie put the camera down, “you gotta be kidding me” said Eddie. “What?” she took the camera and looked, “mother fucker” said Shirley. Both looked at each other.


	3. A Jazzy Love

“Paddy cake! Paddy cake! Paddy cake!” screeched Roger crying all over Maroon’s fancy carpet and hitting himself on the head from the window blinds, “Paddy cake paddy paddy cake!”

Valiant stood in the back with the whole bottle of liquor in his hand ready to drink it all, Shirley moved out of the way next to her father so Roger had room to sulk at the fact that Jessica was a little more than a bunny take away carrot. Maroon wasn’t any help, and Shirley knew that even her father. Shirley felt terrible about exposing Jessica with pictures and “peeping,” but they had to expose someone and they needed the money. She looked at her watch, “Pop, I’m going back to the office alright” said Shirley getting from the desk and kissing her father on the cheek, “alright, but be sure not to head on those tracks again, alright?” warned Valiant to his daughter who nodded but crossed fingers behind her back, “alright pop.” She went up to Roger and patted his ears, “take care Roger, alright” said Shirley smiling making Roger hug her, “Thanks, Shirley” said Roger rubbing wet tears on her dress.

After she got back, she changed out of her dress and into something that she thought was more comfortable and more warm in her opinion. She now wore suspenders with brown pants, a white shirt that she would often roll the sleeves up, and a flat cap. Many people often stared down at her, but she didn’t give a damn about the gossip, or the fact that it was too “un lady like.” She closed the office door and started to walk down the streets where the abandoned trolleys were at. She passed many Toons who either bowed their caps or male Toons would move their bodies but pause their heads to whistle. “Well hey Shirley, what’s with the outfit?” asked Daffy walking next to her. Shirley smirked, “what’s it to ya Daffy?” “oh come on, can’t a pal know what his she pale is walkin too?” asked Daffy, “I’m heading to the tracks, you know, the old trolley ones?”

“Oh, so it’s the ‘hide that secret from your daddy’ type of secret then” said a smart mouthed Daffy looking at his friend and cocking his brow. “Yup, that’s it, but don’t tell my pop or I’ll smash that beak of yours in the piano you used on Donald back at the club” “A ssscouts honor,” saluted Daffy. “Hey Daffy!” screamed Donald Duck running up and smashing a piano on Daffy’s head making him spin and fall.

She finally made it to the tracks and started to walk tiptoed on the tracks, but sat on a side smashed trolley and sat there dangling her feet on the edge and sighed, “damn, they really let you go old girl, didn’t they” said Shirley brushing her hand on it. “So this is what you do in your spare time Inspector Valiant.” She grabbed a rusty pipe and swatted the voice, “yoah watch it, Jesus Christ it’s only your handsome and favorite man!” She put it down and recognized who it was, “ Mother of Jesus Angelo, you want another mark on that smartass grin again?” glared Shirley. “Didn’t know a pretty girl with the traits of detective Valiant could get spooked so easily?” chuckled Angelo getting her hat from the ground, “you’re shit Angelo, and give me my cap you dirty ape” she snatched it and walked. “Hey wait a minute that wasn’t the reason why I came down here from work” “really? Oh my let me guess, you came all this way with your fat ass to come and scare the bejesus out of me causing me to kick your teeth out, is that it?” snapped Shirley smirking.

“No! I came here to say, I’m, I’m sorry I said that shit back at the dinner. I was stupid to hold ya like that and saying shit about your mom, if I would have known she died the same way like your old man’s brother. I wouldn’t have.” Shirley wasn’t going to believe him, but saw something in Angelo’s voice that somehow made her know that he was telling the truth. She thought he was going on his knees and beg for forgiveness “Alright alright, just don’t go crawlin on your damn knees and beg for forgiveness alright. I forgive you, just be a big boy and pick yourself up.” Angelo breathed out like he prepared a speech for the dang Pope.

“For a doll brought up from the dick of a detective, you sure are kind to a handsome devil” said Angelo winking. “Please, the only thing that’s handsome right now is the goddamn moon, and it never shines in goddamn Toon Town” said Shirley. Both laughed and Shirley swore she saw a blush coming from Angelo, “well I UM, I’ll leave ya to it then” said Angelo. Angelo was walking away, till he felt a hand stop his shirt, “let’s walk.” Angelo and Shirley walked as far as the office, “so, the famous Valiant ta Valiant, never knew you lived in paperwork Doll face.” Shirley smacked him playfully, “told ya to never call me that or any word with Doll in it.” “Whatever sweetie poo, listen I’ll um, see ya at the diner again? Maybe a few beers or hell bake an omelet?” asked Angelo. She looked, “don’t go for much dates, and my pop would bake your ass in the next Dust Bowl soup, but I could try and stop for one” said Shirley winking. “Alright then” Angelo bowed his cap and walked away leaving Shirley to blink, “my god, I’m in love with Angelo.”

She walked inside and saw the light, she opened the door to see her father sitting at his desk with a newspaper, “hi ya pop” “where were you missy?” asked an angered Valiant setting the paper down. “I um, I was feeding the birds.” “There ain’t Mary Poppins in this part of Toon Town Shirley, now where were you?” She looked, “alright, look, I was at the trolleys, I know you told me not to go but I did and after a while, I sort of ran into Angelo.” Valiant looked, “what?! He didn’t hurt ya did he, he didn’t try anything on you!?” “No he didn’t, he just wanted to say how sorry he was from the diner, that’s all pop, I swear.” said Shirley. Valiant rubbed his eyes, “go to bed Shirley we’ll discuss this tomorrow, and I want to have a little talk with cracker jack Angelo” said Valiant. She nodded, but noticed photos on the table and Valiant put them behind his back.

When she went in the bathroom, Valiant took out a photo of when he was at the hospital when his wife gave birth, “oh Gloria, if you were here you’d see she acts more like you every time she grows.” said Valiant crying.


End file.
